Administrative Core Project Summary The Administrative Core for the Nebraska IDeA Networks of Biomedical Research Excellence (NE-INBRE) is under the leadership of the Program Director/Principal Investigator (PD/PI), Dr. Paul Sorgen, and includes the Research Institute Program Coordinator, Dr. Steve Caplan (RI-PC), Primarily Undergraduate Institution Program Coordinator, Dr. Julie Soukup (PUI-PC), and the Grants Protocol Associate (GPA), Mrs. Saralyn Fisher. The Administrative Core is designed to maximize impact of the NE-INBRE program to the network. The Administrative Core provides logistical and budgetary support for all activities that strengthen research infrastructure and capacity of the network, including instrumentation for the Multi-user Core Facilities (MCFs) as well as support for RI/PUI faculty, undergraduate students, and technical assistants. The PD/PI, RI-PC, and PUI-PC receive guidance from the Steering Committee, Senior Executive Committee, External Advisory Committee, and DMD Consulting to provide insight for the most effective way of implementing new programs as well as for conflict resolution. Likewise, working together with the Bioinformatics Core, the Administrative Core will facilitate electronic networking with NE-INBRE institutions to support collaborations and assist the quarterly PUI journal club. In addition, the Administrative Core strengthens Nebraska's biomedical research expertise, infrastructure, and capacity as well as providing research opportunities for undergraduate students through management of the Developmental Research Program Project and two-year Scholars Programs.